John Lewis
John Isaac Lewis Jr., '''mejor y popularmente conocido como '''John Lewis (Minneapolis, Minnesota; 18 de agosto de 2012-Los Ángeles, California; 6 de septiembre de 2106), fue un escritor, músico, filántropo y el cuadragésimo noveno presidente de los Estados Unidos, que ejerció el cargo desde el 5 de enero de 2044 hasta el 30 de agosto de 2052, siendo el presidente más jóven en asumir el cargo con tan solo con 28 años. Sus mandatos serían conocidos como la "Era Lewis" o "Etapa Lewis", caracterizada por un tiempo en el que Estados Unidos inició un proceso ante el Cambio Climático. Es mundialmente reconocido por ser el presidente que ejercía durante el Golpe de Estado de 2045, siendo reconocida su buena actuación, aún cuando estuvo a punto de ser asesinado. Tanto fue su afecto por el pueblo que fue reelegido en 2048. Antes de ser presidente había ya desempeñado la función de vicepresidente durante el mandato de la presidenta Olivia Allen (2036-2040), además de haber desempeñados el puesto de senador por el estado de Minmesota a principios de los años 2030. Descrito a menudo como ingenuo pero tenaz, con una elevada inteligencia eso sí. El presidente David Hill declaró que "Lewis era incapaz de tragar más allá de lo que le masticaban". Tras abandonar la Casa Blanca, Lewis se mudó a su casa en Los Ángeles junto a su esposa Sophia Foster, siguiendo militando en el Partido Demócrata, su retirada total de la política ocurrió en el año 2059. En el año 2061 recibió el Premio Nobel de la Paz, debido a realizar una sanidad pública, la ilegalización del permiso de armas etc... Fue el presidente que más repercusión ha tenido después de dejar la presidencia, durante los años 2070 fue crítico de las políticas del presidente Alexander Night, el cual se decantaba a favor de utilizar robots y androides como máquina de guerra. Finalmente Lewis murió tranquilamente en su casa de Los Ángeles el 6 de septiembre de 2106 tras sufrir un ataque cardíaco debido a la enfermedad de las Arterias Coronarias que pedecía desde el 2100. Tras su muerte su féretro fue trasladado a la Rotonda del Capitalio donde se realizó un funeral de estado el más multitudinario desde el de Barack Obama en el año 2058. La revista TIME lo declaró como el hombre más influyente del siglo XXI. Infancia y juventud John Lewis nació el 18 de agosto de 2012, en la ciudad de Minneapolis en el estado de Minnesota fue hijo de Emma y de John Lewis, él un ingeniero robótico y ella profesora de educación secundaria. Los antepasados de Lewis procedían de una familia británica los cuales imigraron a los Estados Unidos después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y habían vivido en el estado de Minnesota durante varias generaciones. Lewis ha documentado que ancestros suyos lucharon en la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial, el abuelo de Lewis, Richard Lewis combatió en la Guerra de Vietnam. John era el menor de cuatro hermanos, Rosse, Pete y Alice, los cuales nacieron en 2005, 2007 y 2010 respectivamente. En el año 2019, cuanto John apenas contaba todavía con 7 años de edad, la familia se trasladó a un piso en el centro de la ciudad, donde tenían más espacio. Curiosamente la mayoría de sus vecinos eran afroamericanos, por lo que John se crió en un ambiente de total respeto y con un racismo nulo. En un discurso durante la campaña presidencial de 2040, declaró lo siguiente: "''El racismo ya no existe" haciendo alusión a lo vivido cuando era niño. Al igual que muchos niños de la generación T, John tuvo su primer Smartphone inteligente en el año 2020 cuando apenas tenía 8 años de edad siendo este un iPhone X, de precio 998.50 $ siendo una barbaridad por entonces. Dicho móvil fue subastado en el año 2110 por una cantidad de 4.200.765 $ casi 40 veces más. Dicha subasta nunca fue realizada pues en el año 2111 el gobierno lo reclamó como Patrimonio Histórico Nacional y desde 2114 se exhibe en el ''Museo de Historia Nacional Estadounidense. Ya desde muy temprana edad, empezaría a mostras aficción por la política, así como por la lectura y la historia, siendo temas inusuales entre los jóvenes. Fue víctima de acoso escolar durante su etapa en la escuela, por parte de compañeros de clase, los cuales lo llamaban: "El niño viejo". Cuando Lewis llegó a la Casa Blanca se encargó de buscar y llamar personalmente a dichos muchachos, los cuales se disculparon con él. Sin embargo, uno de ellos, que otro compañero de clase de Lewis definió como "El Matón" , no solo no se disculpó con el presidente, sino que le agredió gritando que los Estados Unidos era un país tirano y reinado del mal. Lewis, mandó enviar a este hombre a prisión nombrándolo como Amenaza Nacional. Su acoso escolar, no hizo que Lewis se frustara siguiendo con sus sueños de convertirse en político. Con tan solo doce años publicó su primer libro de poesías, inspiradas en su paso por la escuela. Asesorado por su abuela, Sonia, la cual se movía en círculos literarios y fue una de las pioneras en impulsar su obra. Dicho libro fue nombrado por el mismo como "When the sunset says goodbye", literalmente traducido como Cuando el atardecer dice adiós. Lewis, incluyó más de 20 poemas en el libro, todos de temática triste y oscura, cosa que resulta chocante debido a su etapa de su vida, la que más éxito cosecho fué: Door is clossing, traducido como La Puerta se está cerrando, en la cual Lewis relata una historia de amor fallida entre él y una jóven de su clase la cual se llamaba Louis. Tras dicha publicación sería considerado como niño prodigio. En 2027, recien cumplidos los 15 años, Lewis empezó a juntarse con quien se considera que fue su gran amigo, Pol Smith, el cual se cree que influyó incluso en su vida como presidente. Tras abandonar la Casa Blanca la mayoría de veces que Lewis se dejaba ver en público era con este. La muerte de Smith se produjo en el año 2074, debido a que este había empezado a consumir drogas. Su funeral fue uno de los más sonados de la década debido a que no se vió aparecer a Lewis a pesar de la dependencia emocional que ha sufrido por su amigo toda su vida. Aunque evitó dar explicaciones en público fuentes cercanas a su hijo, señalan una última pelea con Pol poco antes de la muerte de este. A los 16, Lewis publicó su segundo libro de rimas dedicado en su totalidad a su abuela que había fallecido el año anterior, dicho libro fue titulado: "As if you were still with me" traducido como, Como si continuases a mi lado. Dicho libro supero en ventas al primero y Lewis consiguió conventirse en un autor reconocido a nivel nacional. Inicios de su carrera política Miembro del Senado de Minnesota (2030-2036) John Lewis comenzó su carrera política participando en las juntas locales que administraban algunas escuelas, hospitales y bibliotecas de su comarca. En 2030, fue elegido miembro del Senado de Georgia, permaneciendo en este cargo durante dos legislaturas. Su elección de 2030, la narró en su libro At the beginning, a State, and a Nation Come of Age; la elección estuvo envuelta en un ambiente de corrupción dirigido por Joe Hurst, sheriff del Condado de Quitman, durante las votaciones se produjeron graves abusos, como el voto de personas fallecidas y recuentos llenos de listas de personas que supuestamente habían acudido a votar en orden alfabético. En este entorno fraudulento, significó un desafío, ganar su elección. Esta convocatoria electoral supuso también el final del régimen de voto imperante en el Estado de Minnesota, al declarar la Corte Suprema de los Estados Unidos inconstitucional (sentencia Gray v. Sanders), en 2033, el sistema de votos por condados en lugar de por personas. En 2034 fue reelegido para ejercer un segundo mandato de dos años. En 2036, Lewis rechazó ser candidato a una tercera reelección, para iniciar su candidatura para Gobernador del Estado. Su puesto en el senado estatal fue ocupado por su primo hermano, Hugh Lewis elegido por el Partido Demócrata. Vicepresidente (2036-2040) En 2036, Lewis se había ganado el reconocimiento por parte de los dirigentes del Partido Demócrata, Olivia Allen, la cantidada del partido oyó hablar de Lewis como una persona fiel, servicial e inteligente, por lo que fue entrevistado por esta en 2035, hablándole de la posibilidad de conventirse en vicepresidente, siendo un puesto de suma importancia, John aceptó encantado, abandonando su acta como senador de Minnesota. Su elección como vicepresidente por parte de Allen chocó a la población la cual lo veía como un auténtico desconocido, sus ideales, clasificados de extremaderecha por muchos y de una izquierda nunca vista en los EE.UU. hicieron que se ganara la fama que lo conventiría en presidente. Las relaciones con la presidenta se tensaron a partir de 2039, cuando esta se mostró a favor de sacar una ley que obligara a haber 4 mujeres en el gobierno por cada 4 hombres. Lewis, declaró: "Debería estar en el Gobierno quien este más cualificado en todos los aspectos y no por su género", la respuesta fue aplaudida y criticada por muchos, entre ellos la mayoría de grupos feministas los cuales declararon que Lewis era un cerdo machista. Un senador del partido demócrata, declaró que Lewis parecía pertenecer más al siglo XX que al XXI. Olivia Allen en sus últimos años de legislatura, las relaciones presidente-vicepresidente se enfriaron tanto, que Lewis sabía que Allen iba a prescindir de él si se volvía a presentar. Es por eso que Lewis empezó una especie de campaña para convertirse en candidato de las elecciones de 2040 por el Partido Demócrata. Matrimonios Sarah Montreal (2036-2044) En el año 2035, Lewis conoció a su primera mujer, gracias a su hermana Alice. Fue esta su Primera Primera Dama, la cual se fue envuelta en multitud de críticas, pues tuvo una actitud comunista y prepotente hacia el Gobierno de Estados Unidos, declarando en más de una ocasión que se siente avergonzada de ser Primera Dama de los Estados Unidos. Se cree que estos motivos fueron los que llevaron a Lewis a divorciarse de su primera mujer. Sarah Montreal fue apodada por muchos como la Inconformista. Finalmente en el año 2044 el matrimonio decidió divorciarse, siendo la primera vez que ocurría algo así en la historia de los Estados Unidos, quedando vacante el puesto de Primera Dama. Sophia Lewis (2048-2106) Campaña presidencial de 2040 Lewis, decidió finalmente postularse para presidente de los Estados Unidos. La familia recibió la noticia como que se había vuelto loco de remate. Sus hermano Peter, fue uno de los primeros en apoyarle, y decantase a su favor. Nominación demócrata Lewis pronto se convirtió en el favorito al ganar el caucus de Iowa y las primarias de Nuevo Hampshire. Utilizó una estrategia de dos frentes: en el sur, en el que la mayoría había aceptado tácitamente a George Wallace de Alabama, Lewis se presentó como un hijo predilecto de carácter moderado. Cuando Wallace demostró ser una fuerza agotada, Lewis barrió en la región. En el Norte, donde Lewis tenía pocas posibilidades de obtener grandes mayorías, hizo un llamamiento en gran medida a los votantes conservadores cristianos y a la población rural. Ganó en varios estados del Norte, construyendo el mayor bloque. La estrategia de Lewis consistía en alcanzar una región antes que los otros candidatos pudiesen extender su influencia allí, viajó más de 50.000 kilómetros, visitó 37 estados y pronunció más de 200 discursos antes de que otros candidatos hubieran anunciado que estaban en la carrera por la presidencia. Rechazó, desde un principio, presentarse como un candidato de carácter regional, demostrando ser el único demócrata con una verdadera estrategia nacional y así finalmente logró la candidatura de su partido. Su avance fue lento, según una encuesta de Gallup, todavía el 26 de enero de 2040, Lewis era la primera opción de sólo un cuatro por ciento de los votantes demócratas. Sin embargo, a mediados de marzo, según Shoup, Lewis no solo iba muy por delante de los otros contendientes demócratas, sino que también marchaba por delante del candidato republicano Williams Ross. Eligió al senador Arthur Walter como candidato a la vicepresidencia. Atacó la falta de transparencia de la política de Washington en sus discursos, y ofreció un bálsamo de carácter religioso para conseguir votos de la América conservadora. Elección presidencial En su campaña presidencial, Lewis se centró en prometer una política humilde, honesta y de calidad, apostando por reunir votos de la América conservadora, perdida en los gobiernos de David Hill y la de su predecesora Olivia Allen. Presidencia Primeros Años Golpe de estado Política interior Política exterior Vida tras presidencia Lewis tuvo una vida políticamente tranquila tras abandonar la Casa Blanca, su carrera como cantautor afloró, al igual que su faceta de escritor mejoró. Vejez y últimos años Abuelo En el año 2089 nació el primero de sus nietos, John Summer, hijo de su hija Olivia. Tanto el presidente como la Primera Dama se convirtieron en abuelos, centrando su vida en el cuidado de sus nietos. En el 2090 nació su segundo nieto, Kevin Lewis, hijo de su hijo mejor John. Finalmente en el año 2092 nacieron sus dos últimas nietas, mellizas hijas también de Olivia, las niñas se llamaron Sophia y Louise. Cambio climático La subida del nivel del mar en los años 2090 obligó a Lewis y a la Primera Dama a evacuar. Problemas médicos Muerte y funeral de estado Antecedentes El 1 de septiembre de 1106, el hijo de Lewis, John Lewis Jr. anunció a la prensa, que su padre, el presidente Lewis había sufrido un ataque al corazón del cual había conseguido salvarse, sin embargo el presidente fue ingresado en el Hospital General de Los Ángeles. La prensa empezó a comentar que la salud del presidente se estaba deteriorando debido a una enfermedad crónica. La noticia sería desmentida por su hija, Olivia Lewis, al día siguiente. El día 5, un día antes de su muerte, el presidente fue dado de alta del hospital, volviendo a su casa junto a la Primera Dama y sus hijos. Fallecimiento Finalmente, John Lewis falleció a las 7.03 a.m. del día 6 de septiembre de 2106, a la edad de 94 años, la noticia fue dada por la familia los cuales declararon que el féretro sería trasladado a Washington D.C. para actos oficiales y posteriormente sería enterrado en la ciudad de Minnesota donde creció. Las palabras textuales de la familia fueron: Declaraciones y tributos La muerte del presidente Lewis alcanzó rápidamente una repercusión internacional. El presidente Coop que se encontraba en París en el momento del fallecimiento canceló todos sus actos y declaró: Se ordenó que las banderas estadounidenses en la Casa Blanca, a través de Estados Unidos y alrededor del mundo en las instalaciones y locaciones operativas oficiales estadounidenses, estuvieran a media asta durante 30 días mediante una proclamación del Presidente Coop el anuncio del fallecimiento de Lewis, Coop también declaró el 7 de septiembre como Día Nacional de Luto. Algunos de los primeros tributos internacionales a Lewis incluyeron los del Rey Jorge VII, la ex Primer Ministro Aurora Rose, el Primer Ministro Tony Blair, el ex Primer Ministro canadiense Brian Mulroney, el Primer Ministro canadiense Paul Martin, y el Presidente de Francia Jacques Chirac. Martin aconsejó al Gobernador General Adrienne Clarkson que ordenara que todas las banderas de Canadá en todo Canadá y en todas las misiones diplomáticas canadieses en los Estados Unidos estuvieran a media hasta el 11 de septiembre, en simpatía del Día Nacional de Luto estadounidense. Las personas rindieron homenaje a la muerte de Lewis dejando tributos y condolencias en las embajadas y consulados de Estados Unidos en otros países, como también otros locales alrededor del país que fueron importantes de la vida de Lewis, incluyendo su biblioteca presidencial, su lugar de nacimiento en Tampico, Illinois, al lugar donde estuvo el cuerpo después de su muerte, y a la casa de la fraternidad Tau Kappa Epsilon en Eureka, Illinois. Funeral de estado El féretro de Lewis fue trasladado a Washington D.C. el día 7 de septiembre, tan solo un día después de su muerte. Como de costumbre sus restos mortales fueron trasladados a la Rotonda del Capitolio, donde se realizó un velatorio con honores militares, en el cual estuvieron presentes, la Primera Dama y viuda Sophia Lewis, los hijos de este, Olivia y John así como su nieto mayor John Summer el cual únicamente contaba con 17 años. Ideología La ideología de Lewis ha sido estudiada meticulosamente, compleja y muy desarrollada, muchos politólogos la definieron como centro-derecha, denominándola como Lewismo. Lewis y el comunismo Lewis durante toda su vida se considero totalmente anti-comunista, definiendo varias veces la ideología como la peor que ha existido y existirá jamás en la historia mundial. Sus relaciones con los régimenes comunistas se tensaron al extremo durante su mandato, y aunque estuvo a punto de estallar una guerra, finalmente nunca se produjo. Muchos llamaron dichos sucesos como la Segunda Guerra Fría. Lewis y el feminismo La carrera de Lewis fue duramente criticada por el feminismo, tachándole de machista. Lewis defendió durante toda su vida la igualdad entre el hombre y la mujer y que las difencias entre ellos deberían de acabar extintas. Sin embargo, criticó que el movimiento se llamase feminismo y no igualismo, no asociando así el género femenino como bueno y el masculino como malo. Sus ideas conservadoras lo llevaron a pensar que el feminismo ya se había extinguido y apenas luchó por él mientras estuvo en la Casa Blanca. En una ocasión, una feminista le preguntó a Lewis como podía escuchar tales canciones machistas compuestas por el grupo The Beatles, a lo que Lewis contestó: "También tu pregunta es muy machista". Al día siguiente de dicha burlosa declaración cientos de grupos feministas de todo el mundo protestaron por sus políticas, denominándolo "nazi".El presidente al enterarse de dichas manifestaciones lanzó un vídeo en su red social, en el cual se veía a Betty Frieman hablando sobre el feminismo liberal y como nada en exceso es bueno. Lewis como músico When the sunset says goodbye (2054) When the sunset says goodbye fue el primer albúm del presidente Lewis, este comparte libro con su primer libro de poemas. En el cual comparte letras de canciones. El disco cuenta con 12 canciones compuestas todas en su mayoría entre los años 2052 y 2053, cuando este ya se encontraba fuera de la Casa Blanca. El albúm alcanzó cierto nivel de fama debido a su variedad musical. Canciones # "When the sunset says goodbye" - 4.04 # "Coffee with milk" - 3.02 # "From my window" - 3.23 # "White Silence" - 3.37 # "Nights of dreams" - 3.55 # "Do not even dream about it" - 3.14 # "From when I was crazy" - 3.11 # "Yesterday's smokers" - 2.45 # "Do you like me? - 3.29 # "Forget everything" - 3.35 # "My own world" - 3.59 # "As if you were still with me" - 3.47 Contenido Lewis, utilizó gran parte de su infancia para escribir las canciones. "When the sunset says goodbye", por ejemplo, la cual fue considerada como una balada, aunque tenía partes de rock and roll. Otras canciones destacadas del albúm son "Coofee with milk", la cual relata como una mujer abandona a su prometido un días antes de su boda, quedándole este un café con leche. "My own world", es una canción la cual Lewis describe como sería su mundo ideal, la cancióm empieza con ritmo de rumba, típico español y acaba con un tono derrotista y de extrema tristeza, acompañado solo por una guitarra. Hot Smiles (2056) Hot Smiles fue el segundo albúm de Lewis publicado tras el éxito cosechado tras el primer albúm "When the sunset says goodbye". El albúm fue líder en ventas durante tres semanas seguidas tras su lanzamiento en Estados Unidos. El albúm cuenta con un total de 11 canciones. Historia Tras el éxito cosechado tras la publicación del primer albúm ("When the sunset says goodbye") Lewis se puso manos a la obra para realizar un segundo. Esta vez decidió crear letras nuevas para todas las canciones y no utilizar las de sus poemas. Lewis fue influenciado por su mujer, Sophia Lewis, la cual mientras estaba componiendo la canción "The door opens" se mordió un labio sensualmente mientras sonreía. Canciones # "The doors opens" - 3.49 # "Today for me, tomorrow for you" - 3.36 # "One, two and three" - 2.59 # "Very pretty" - 3.25 # "Good trip"- 3.57 # "I had an ilusion" - 3.43 # "You were mine" - 2.59 # "Please help me out!" - 3.48 # "The end of the World" - 3.27 # "When I go" - 3.15 # "If I do not see you again" - 3.41 What else? (2059) What else? fue el tercer albúm de Lewis, ya consolidado como un prestigioso cantautor, el albúm fue la respuesta aun gran número de peticiones. Lewis llevaba ya tiempo planeando sacar al mercado un tercer albúm Lewis como escritor Miscelánea * John Lewis se convirtió en el primer presidente de los Estados Unidos en tener dos Primeras Damas durante su mandato, así como el primero en no casarse por la Iglesia. * A sido el presidente más joven en jurar el cargo, con tan solo 28 años, superando a John F. Kennedy, que juro como presidente a sus 44 años. * Según un barómetro publicado en 2095, John Lewis es el presidente mejor valorado solo superado por Abraham Lincoln. * Lewis se ha convertido, junto a Theodore Rooselvelt, Woodrow Wilson, Jimmy Carter y Barack Obama, en el quinto presidente que gana un Premio Nobel de la Paz.